Second Floor, Room Four
by Lookforthelight
Summary: Sam's parents transfer her to one of the nicest schools in the world, only to get away from her. While Sam tries not to focus on how much her parents suck, and how much she's going to like this place, she meets someone who will change her life forever. (the most cliché summary ever wow) Lara/Sam, M for language and for Sam being a wild party girl.
1. Nervous

It's been awhile, friends! I haven't written anything for so long, so thing is kinda just warming up for a big story i have planned since i have tons of free time left. Enjoy!

I hesitantly walk up to the dorms of this college I've been sent to, I guess I'm not as good a kid as I though because they had to send me across the fucking ocean to get away from my 'shenanigans'. You see, ever since my mom went off every week on modeling jobs and my dad picked up this high roller job in the city when I was 13, they haven't really had time for all the stuff we did before, like pancakes on Sunday and camping trips ever year. I was young at the time, so all I could think of to get attention was getting into trouble; and that I did. I was like the bad kid in 2004 sitcoms, but I didn't have spikey hair and frosted tips, the only time my hair was 'different' was like, six months ago when this girl at a party was majoring in cosmetology and I got her to shave half my head. I think the absolute worst thing I did, though, was burn down this old ass house with a group of twelve year olds (I was 17 at the time, yeah, I know) there wasn't anyone in it, but I guess a couple bought that house and were going to fix it up the next year.

Okay, back to reality. Now, I'm not really a shy girl, my _extremely_ short shorts and low cut t-shirt proved that, but everyone gets nervous in a place they've never been at before; especially when it's a new country, right? I grip the leather strap of my book bag and pulled up my enormous suitcase full of items. My parents sent me out of the house and into a plain pretty fast so I barely took anything, just my laptop, changes of clothes, everything needed for everyday living, and my camcorder. I'm sure my roommate will have everything we're going to need, like plates and stuff, they always did. Unless they're like me, then we're both screwed. I'll probably end up dipping into my parent's money for random shit I want, they gave me a god damn debit card and I'm sure as hell going to use it.

I have to lug this huge suitcase around, it's like fifty pounds, and I barely pull it up all the steps and into the building. It's really nice here, actually. There's couches in the little lobby thingy and a fucking free snack counter. I skip the office thingy, because I already know where I'm going.

'_Second floor, room four._' I repeat over and over in my head, I nearly forgot, since it was supposed to be floor four room two but someone fucked up and I got switched. I walk past a group of kids, mostly big jock-ish dudes, and I can literally feel them staring at me. I smirk at them and blow a kiss while walking towards the elevators looking confident as fuck. I'm totally going to be at home here, back where my parents live in California, I went to so many parties, and college is just one big party right?

It didn't take long for me to reach the elevator, and I was about to hit a button when a soft voice urged me not to, "Excuse me, could you hold the door please?"

That's odd; I hadn't even seen anyone behind me when I turned around. I look out of the elevator and when I do my jaw practically drops. The girl standing before me is hot as hell, her hair is in a long braid, she has on the _bluest_ denim shorts I've ever seen, and a grey tank top_._ She's also like, super tall, not bad tall, like, sexy tall, though. Besides her looks, she has _loads _of boxes with her. "Oh, shit yeah." Sam mumbled and hit the '_Open door'_ button. "Thanks," the girl said, her British accent obvious.

"What floor?" I ask and turn my stare to the buttons, trying not to make it obvious that I think she's stunning.

"What? Oh, two please, thanks" The girl answered, lost in thought. Probably thinking about what the hell she's going to do with all those god damn boxes.

"Oh, I'm headed there too, cool."

I back up to the elevator wall, feeling the cool wood wall through my shirt. The elevator takes about thirty awkward seconds to even start moving after the door closed. "You're American?" The brit asks, facing me. I jump a little, totally not expecting her to talk to me.

"Japanese-Portuguese, but I grew up in America so yeah kinda." I tell her, fingers playing with the leather fabric on my book bag.

"Oh, cool. I'm Lara by the way, Lara Croft." She somehow holds out her hand for me to shake, although her arms were filled with boxes and I'm not exactly sure how she moved all those boxes (about four, a foot long and a foot tall too, maybe).

"Samantha Nishimura. You can call me Sam, though. That's what most people call me." I shake the girls hand; it's soft, but at the same time hard, muscular, almost. I shut off the part of my mind that wonders what kinds of things she could do to me with those hands immediately and look towards the ceiling.

"I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, Samantha, since we're living on the same floor." Lara says, giving a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I think we are." I say and return the grin. The elevator door _finally_ opens and she nearly looses balance walking out, but luckily I'm there to catch her fall. it's totally awkward, though. She catches herself before falling and I totally thought she was going down and now my hands are burning with red hot heat on her waist and I'm pretty sure all the blood in my body is in my cheeks. "Oh god, s-sorry, I thought you we're falling." I stutter out and remove my hands from her torso.

"It's fine," she chuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear in literally the most adorable way you could imagine and _wow_ I'm totally going to fuck this up. "Here, let me help you." I take two boxes and they are heavy as shit oh god. I grunt out my next sentence trying to figure out how I can balance these boxes _and_ pull this heavy bag.

She grins at me, "Thanks, my room's right up here, number four." I listen to the words roll off her tongue then I realize, _shit_. It makes me stop in my tracks for half a second, and I quickly catch up to her.

"Well, here we are, roomie." I say, and she looks puzzled for half a second, then it hits her, "Well, I guess we're going to see much more of each other then originally planned."


	2. Wild Smasher

It's 2 A.M.

2 A.M and I'm just getting back home. I normally get back around this time, but this time I have a pounding headache and someone is blasting music from their dorm. We've been here for a month and there's been parties practically every night.

Right now, I cant tell what dorm it's coming from, but it gets louder as the elevator goes up. I sigh and look down at the stack of books in my arms, all relating to 100 AD - 300 AD Japan. I have a huge report due next week and I'd like to get it finished early. I've already finished two other reports focusing on Yamatia. My professors say I have a lot of potential.

The elevator door finally opens, and when I step out and look up, the hall is_ full_ of people. I walk through, puzzled until I reach me and Sam's door, then finally realize what's going on. Apparently she never told me we were having a 'Wild smasher' as the flyer on our door says. When did people start using flyers again?

I push the door open to find our dorm packed with people, and just so you know, it's a pretty big dorm. Big as in a kitchen, living area, bathroom, and bedroom.

I don't see Sam as I walk through our dorm, but I do see that the whole place is trashed, and there's someone doing a keg stand next to my journals.

I rush towards our bedroom to put these books down, but it seems like all hope is lost when the bedroom door is locked.

"Jesus, Sam." I mutter under my breath. I can't hear anything over the music and talking, so I decide to knock on the door and hope for the best, "Sam, you in there? What's going on?"

I stand there for a few minutes, then the door opens slightly and I see a pair of puffy, wet eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I push the door open and close it behind me and put the books down as she she sniffles, choking out her response, "J-James, he..." She can barely make out her sentence before she launches herself into my arms and starts to sob. James is, or was, her boyfriend for a few weeks. I hold her closer and pet her hair, "It's okay Sam. Just let me break up this party and we'll talk about it." She let's go and sits herself on her bunk, and I open the door to a seemingly louder party.

Hmm, let's see, what to stop a party with... ah ha! I jog over to the coffee table and stand up on it, "Attention all party goers, I've called the police and I suggest you all leave before they get here." It's not a great excuse, but it gets people out fast. It's about fifteen minutes before everyone is out and I can finally get back to Sam.

When I get back in the room, she's no longer crying. There's is a half empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand so I assume she's drunk.

She gets up from her seated position on the bed wipes her eyes. She looks so hurt and upset and I want to kill the bloke who did this to her.

"So, what did he do?" I ask, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She looks up at me, then down and begins to speak, "Well, I had all those party flyers, right, and James was like, 'Hey babe can I invite the rugby team' so I go 'alright that's cool' so I guess he took that as an invitation to invite like, a shitton of more people, then..." she sniffles again and wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

"Once the party started, all these people started coming and he told me go get him a drink, so I was like 'okay sure' and when I got back like six girls were all over him and when I confronted him he was all like 'hey I'll fuck the these girls and you can fuck the rugby team' I know this seems like a bad highschool drama but I've been in here ever since and I've had half that bottle of vodka and my heart hurts." She speaks so fast I can barely put her run on sentence together.

I pull her into a hug and rub her back, jesus, I don't know if I can survive all these years with a girl like this, expecially if it's going to be packed with so much drama, but I'm sure as hell going to try.

"It's alright sweetie, jocks are just assholes. There's probably millions of guys who'd love to be with you." I cycle through the generic 'help your teen get over a breakup' list every mom in 90's sitcoms has.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not so sure they're all guys though..." She trails a finger on the collar of my button up and _yeah_, I need her to stop before I do something I'll regret.

"c'mon Sam, let's get you to bed." I say, leading her towards her bunk. I tuck her in because aparently I'm now a sitcom mom. While she's falling asleep, I go out to the kitchen and pour her a glass of water. Yeah, I think I can deal with the drama.


	3. Hiking

"This is your idea of fun?" I ask and collapse down onto a patch of grass. I've known Lara for nearly two months and all she ever wants to do is hike, hike, and hike. It's not so bad, though, cause when we get back to the dorm we're both exhausted and end up falling asleep together on the couch watching some bad movie like Sharknado or something.

Lara chuckles at my boredom and pokes me in the ribs with her makeshift walking stick, "Get up, loser, this _is_ fun."

I groan and roll over. "My whole body hurts, we've been out here for hours." I might have exaggerated a bit, but she gets my point.

"It's been and hour and a half." I hear her giggle out and she turns her head to the scenery behind her. I have to admit, the forest is pretty beautiful, but Lara, on the other hand, is _stunning_. I'm going to get myself in trouble one of these days, thinking like this. To make matters worse, we're both super touchy-feely with each other. I've always been like this towards friends. It's just, different with Lara. Falling asleep with her on the couch is different.

"Are you alright? See a werewolf?" She teased, noticing me staring at her.

"Yeah, there's fur sprouting from your face. Try not to bite me, I'd rather not smell like wet dog for the rest of my life." I answer and sit up. She laughs at my response and kicks me, playfully, though. It's not like she nailed me right in the jaw.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, if you agree to finishing this climb, all the way to the top, then I'll let you choose any movie you want when we get home. And I might not bite you." Lara barters, poking me again.

"Only if we get food on the way home, I'm literally starving."

"Fine, let's go then." She agrees and helps me up. I see the muscles in her arm work as she does and I try really hard not to fake an injury so she'd carry me home. It's a tempting idea, though. I stop admiring her muscles like some weird creep in the back of a comic shop before she notices and adjust my backpack. It's like, five million pounds with all this irrelevant stuff she wants me to have. Like, 'of course Lara I'm totally going to need a fuckin' hatchet when going on a stroll in the woods'.

Once I'm ready to keep going, she's already like, twenty feet away from me. "Lara," I whine, practically dragging my body towards her, "Wait up." She doesn't stop, so I have to actually jog to get to her. "I'm all sweaty because of you, Lara, you suck."

She doesn't respond to me, but she does grin. I suddenly get the greatest idea of my entire life, and grab my camera from my backpack. Lara raises one eyebrow and groans when she sees that I have it in my grip, and covers her face once I turn the camera on.

"Here we have the soon to be famous archeologist slash nerd, Lara Croft, on the worlds lamest hiking trip."

"The star would prefer no flash photography or filming at the moment, please." She responds, taking one hand to cover the camera while keeping one on her face.

"No can do, Croft, the American Government needs this information for a top secret 'Steal Miss Croft and Steal her Workout Tips' mission for their soldiers." She takes her hand off my camera and chuckles.

"Fine, Americans. Let me demonstrate how you get muscles like these," she starts, stepping back to flex at the camera, and, like, holy shit she's super ripped, "First, you have to lift one ninety pound camera girl for as long as humanly possible." Before I know it, I'm hanging over her shoulder and I nearly drop the camera.

"Haha, Lara, put me down." I squirm in her arms and turn the camera towards me. "There you have it, Mister President, the key to America super soldiers." we both break down in laughter as she helps me down, and she's totally blushing.

Before I can call her out on it she starts sprinting away and she has my camera. This now means war. I throw my bag to the ground and start running after her. Ugh, I'm totally going to sweat through this shirt. Gross. She turns around, running backwards and points the camera towards me. Like, what the fuck? How does she even do that? I summon all the energy I have inside me and go at her as fast as I can. I see her grin and turn around to run, but she stops for some reason and it's way too late for me to stop and I crash into her, both of us tumbling to the floor.

"Ow," She laughs under me.

"Oh shit, is my camera alright?" I laugh out. Somehow she like, flips me over onto my back even though she was her stomach (I'm pretty set on the fact that she is indeed a super-soldier) and points an incredibly dirty camera at me. "What the hell? How did you even do that?" I ask, taking the camera from her and cleaning the lens. I point it towards her, waiting for her response.

"Magic." She says and stands up from her seated position on my hips, "Ready to go?" She wipes dirt off her front and helps me up, my ass is totally covered in dirt thanks to her. She runs up to get my pack, then I realize we have to walk all the way back to her truck.

"I'm not physically prepared to walk three miles back," I whine, "carry me?" I hold my arms out to her like a four year old and give her a face that says 'please help me I'm so lazy'. She groans and looks up. then throws me over her shoulder again as I yell out my victory huzzah. Suddenly she's like, _bolting_ through the woods and I'm half screaming half laughing. "I swear to god if you drop me I'll play trashy pop music all the way home." My threat doesn't phase her, it only makes her run even faster. It's like fifteen minutes of just her running before we get to the car, she doesn't even stop for water. Like, is she even a human? How can someone be so fit?

She puts me down at the parking lot and she's like, super out of breath. it's not like I didn't see it coming, though.

"Holy shit dude, do you need some water?" I ask, not even waiting for an answer before grabbing a bottle from my bag and handing it to her. She downs half the bottle in like five seconds.

"Ugh, thanks." She says pulling her car keys from her pocket.

"No problem," I say, "It looked like you we're dying."

"Well I did have an entire human person on my shoulder, that's one secret I need from America: How to run with a squirming party girl on you."

She throws her backpack into the back of the truck, and mine soon joins hers. I wait impatiently at passenger door. It's an old car so the doors always stick and it's so irritating.

"Vuala." I hear as the door opens. She pushes the door open from the front seat and I can totally see down her shirt. I look away after like half a second because I'm trying to be a decent human being and step in the truck

"Ghost Cat." I say while buckling my seatbelt.

"What?"

"We're watching Ghost Cat tonight and there's no backing out. You can't pretend to fall asleep either, or else you're getting drenched in water. oh, and order a pizza please." I put my feet up on the dashboard and she playfully swats at my leg.

"Fine." She says in a playful tone. Her truck makes this like, dying whale/bear noise before it starts, and I play some 'annoying pop music' all the way back to the uni. She says she hates it, but I can see her tapping her foot. Hiking is totally worth it, I swear to god.


	4. Angels and Demons

"Pizza pizza pizza," I hear Sam bubble out behind me. I told her not to eat any before we get back to the dorm, but when does she ever follow my requests?

She's got a slice hanging out of her mouth when we step out of the elevator, and I can't help but think she looks _adorable_. I need to stop this, being attracted to her. I almost blew it earlier with the 'carry you on my back through the forest stunt'.

"Are ghost cats even real?" Sam asks between munches as we walk through the dorm door. I put our backpacks next to it, wondering that very thing myself.

"I don't know, probably, though. If ghosts were real." I answer, throwing my exausted form onto the couch.

"You don't believe in ghosts?!" She nearly drops her slice at this, barely catching it when it falls from her mouth, "I thought since you're with your whole 'I'm a huge history nerd' thing you'd belive in all sorts of ghosts." I close my eyes, trying to focus on my aching bones and not how adorable Sam is being when I suddenly hear a 'humph' and there's a Sam sized weight covering me.

"Ghosts just don't seem like a real thing. I've never had any experience with a 'supernatural being', and so I don't belive." I try to keep my heartbeat as steady as possible while I shift positions to get more comfortable. We've cuddled on the couch before, totally platonicly, but it still makes me nervous. She flips so our stomachs are touching and gives me a stern look.

"What about aliens?" She asks, 100% serious. She purses her lips waiting for an answer. I can't help but wonder what they'd taste like against my own.

"Nope." I say and grab the tv remote, but she wrestles it out of my grasp and I have zero energy to fight her.

"You're awful. I'm totally going to make you watch an alien movie and it's going to make you believe." She turns the tv on and clicks the little Netflix button, her head resting on my collarbones. I can feel her steady breathing, she's so warm against me and she smells so good. I'm in trouble here. So deep in trouble. I close my eyes as she picks a movie, and to my disappointment, she gets up.

"You don't have class tomorrow, right?" She asks from the kitchen.

"Nope," I answer and throw an arm over my face. I don't hear from her for about two minutes, and when she get back she's got her arms full of booze and pizza

"Sam, what's that for?" I already know the answer, though.

"C'mon Lara, we went hiking now let's do something I want." She whines and empties her arms on the coffee table.

"You don't like movie night?"

"I do, but it needs that certain 'party girl' twist to it. Come on, Lara, please get hammered with me? I've never even seen you drink." She gives me puppy dog eyes and I just can't resist. I groan as I get up and grab her bottle. I don't even read the label before I take a swig of it, but I immediately know it's vodka. Sam squeaks in excitement next to me and presses play on the movie.

I relax back on the couch and she climbs back onto my chest, bottle in hand. Touchy-feely. I like touchy-feely.

We pass the bottlle around as Sam makes herself comfortable on my chest, her head resting on my breast. I feel my heartbeat quicken and take the bottle from her, swallowing a mouthful to drown these feelings.

She takes the bottle from me and talks in between gulps, "The camera angles in this are awful," another swig, "I can't believe this went into actual theaters."

I don't respond, since I'd know anything about cameras, so she flips over to face me just as the alcohol kicks in. She stares at me for a bit, studying I suppose.

I close my eyes tight and try not to think about the way her breasts are pressed against mine, then I hear that sweet little American accent, "Your lips are like, prefect." She brings her fingers up to my lips and just touches them.

"What are you doing." I giggle out. Her fingers are warm against my lips and I kiss the tips of them. I should stop. She giggles at me and drops the bottle on the carpet with a soft thud. She scoots up and straddles my waist, leaning her hands on my shoulders.

She leans closer to me until our noses touch and giggles. The little angel on my shoulder argues with the demon, and the winner is clear when I tilt my head further, connecting our lips. I hear a faint snicker in the back of my mind, and it's very demon like. She smiles into the kiss, and I can finally taste her cherry lipbalm.

I move my hands to her waist._ We're drunk. Stop it, Lara. You're taking advantage of her. _

I know I should. I need to stop. I just don't want to.

I slide my hands down to her arse and she groans, then laughs as she pulls away. She rests her head on the crook of my neck and whispers, "You're good at that." It sends shivers down my spine.

She's silent for a few minutes, and the steadyness of her breathing tells me she's asleep. Oh Lara, what have you gotten yourself into? I turn the tv off and stare up at the ceiling. _Yeah_. This is going to be a mess in the morning.


	5. Warm

**Hello! Sorry this is so short, I'm kinda busy but really wanted to post. Review please, it encourages me to write more plus it makes me happy knowing people like what i write. :)**

I wake up with quite possibly the worst headache of my entire life. This is for sure on the top 10 worst headache list. I snuggle closer to the heat source I'm laying on and it snores. Wait, what? The realization that it's Lara makes me panic for a moment before realizing that we probably fell asleep watching movies.

She makes this really cute noise in her sleep and then, like, totally wraps her arms around me. She buries hear head in my neck and her hair smells so good. Kind of like my shampoo. Wait, did she steal my shampoo? I taste the alcohol in my mouth and put two in two together. Headache + Weird mouth taste = We probably got drunk last night.

I do stupid things when I'm drunk. I don't remember most of them, but I do stupid things. "Lara," I say, poking her in the ribs. She groans and says something I don't understand, along the lines of 'no' and 'shopping center' I giggle and force myself out of her grasp, sitting up on her with a knee at either side of her thighs. Her tank top is pushed up just below her chest and_holy shit, she's ripped._ I can see the outline of her abs and I kind of want to lick them. Do people even do that? Like, I hear about people doing that but I don't really know if Its like, a thing. Since I'm like, totally hypnotized by her glorious stomach, I don't realize that she's totally watching me.

"See anything you like?" She says, sleepily. I choke and launch myself off her, slamming my head on the coffee table in the process.

My vision goes black for like five entire seconds and I hear a faint "Oh, God. Sam?!" That probably would have been louder if I hadn't just slammed my head on something hard and wooden. I mumble something incoherent and she catches me just before I pass out.

It's like, two hours until I wake up and my head is still _pounding._ I groan and snuggle into the blankets, but wait, wasn't I in the living room? I inhale and all I smell is Lara, Imagine like, how fireworks smell, mixed with pine trees, so that leads me to believe that I'm probably in Lara's bunk. Why would she go through all the trouble to get me up here, though? I pull the duvet off my head and I'm proven wrong. I'm not in Lara's bed. She's in mine, minding her own business reading some article on her laptop.

She must have noticed me shift in bed, "Oh my god you're awake. Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard." she closer her laptop and places it on the ground, quickly shifting over to feel my skull. It's like, super tender and I jerk back as soon as she touches it.

"Here, let me get you some ice." She ruses away towards the kitchen. My sheets still smell like her.

"Some aspirin too," I yell and cuddle into the sheets more to keep warm. Our dorm's heat went out a few nights ago, and I'd gladly give up a kidney for a new one. She comes back juggling water, a pill bottle, and an ice pack all in one hand, phone in the other scrolling through something nerdy, probably.

"How's your head?" She asks, handing me everything in her right hand at once. I swallow two pills before answering, "It hurts, a lot."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to spook you."

I suddenly remember exactly what happened to make me pass out in the first place, and I'm sure all the blood in my body goes straight to my cheeks, "Uh, I..., Er, I shouldn't have been so creepy... It was my fault." I bury my face in the comforter and hope for the best.

"It's fine, Sam." Her tone sounds sort of embarrassed, a little guilty too.

"No, it's not. I was being totally creepy. You have every right to be mad, or freaked out or something." I mumble, voice masked by the duvet. Suddenly she rips it off of me and drags me by my legs to the edge of the bed, forcing me to sit up. She presses her lips to my forehead and I freeze in place. "It's fine." She whispers and drapes the comforter over my face. I'm sure by now my face is bright red. What the hell? Isn't she a nerdy shy girl?! What?

I return to my original position and try to figure out what just happened when I hear Lara yell from the front door probably, "Sam, I'm going out for food, text me if you need anything." and with that, the door promptly closes and I'm alone. My sheets still smell like her.


	6. Naps

**Time jump bc why not? Set like, three weeks after the last chapter**

Loud, obnoxious typing wakes me up, it's Sam, typing away at her laptop keyboard which is placed stratigucally on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I ask, shifting carefully to sit up a bit, but just enough that I don't knock her laptop down.

"Hacking." She replies cheerfully. What? What would a party girl/film nerd need to hack?

"What are you trying to hack?" It takes me a few moments to actually compute the fact that she's laying in between my legs. Fuck. She squirms, trying to get comfortable, then answers me while I try to pretend my insides aren't on fire.

"There's this guy I've been hanging out with, Alex, I think is his name, well he was like 'I bet you can't hack into the UoC website and change the name to "University of Cock' so I took him up on it and if I can't do it I owe him a one year subscription to WoW, if I do it he's getting me a new camcorder."

Yeah. I give her a puzzled look, but she just grins and turns her screen, showing me that she did, indeed, change the name to 'University of Cock', not only that but she somehow edited a _massive_ penis onto the logo.

"Jesus, Sam!" I cover my face with my hands in horror, it's not that I've never seen a dick before, I just don't find them, uh, attractive. That's the word, right?

"And that's how you do that." She's still grinning when she turns the laptop back to finish her work. _God,_ she's adorable even when she's defacing our University's webpage.

"And if you get caught?" I ask, lightly poking her in the hip with my knee.

"Then you'll have to post my bail." My face heats up when she sticks her tounge out at me and shuts her laptop, putting it down under the coffee table.

You know how everyone feels great and relaxed after a nap? Yeah, that's not how I feel right now. I don't know if it was Sam laying on me or how uncomfortable this couch is, but my entire body aches.

Sam settles her head on my stomach and flips through channels, "Ohh, The Walking Dead is on, you in?" I watch as she turns to face me with those beautiful brown eyes. Jesus, I hate horror shows, but I just can't say no to her.

"Ugh, fine."

She squeaks with glee and flips to the HD channel showing it. To be honest, I only watch this show with her, otherwise I'd stay away from tv as a whole.

I've only seen a few episodes, so I'm not so sure what's going on, but it's and episode where Tara has a speaking part and that's all that matters.

"Lara you're getting super into this episode are you okay? Are you on something?" She jokes and giggles into my tank top. Oh, god. I was totally spacing out staring at the tv wasn't I?

"No, Sam, I'm fine. Just very interested in the various ways you can kill a zombie." More like various ways Tara can turn me on. Jesus, I'm starting to think like Sam. Maybe I'm spending too much time with her.

Sam gasps and then giggles at me, "You totally think Tara is hot, don't you?"

I can feel the blush on my cheeks, "No, I just like how she, uh... walks. And how she kills zombies."

"She killed one zombie." Sam says, getting up a but and sitting across my hips.

"Lara has a crush on Tara~" She singsongs, giggling throughout. She rests her hands on my stomach and grins at me.

"Tara is a fictional character in a post apocalyptic world, I would never..."

"Whatever."

We get through the rest of the episode with little banter-"But Rosita though, she's the hot one, ey Lara?"- before she's alseep on my stomach. I slip out from under her with little disturbance on her part.

I make my way to our bedroom to get some actual sleep, something to ease the aching in my entire body, then it occurs to me that Sam is going to be in the same amount of pain. I can't have that, she'll be complaining all day tomorrow. I make a mental note to beat the shit out of myself then trot back to the living room for Sam.

"Sam, get up." I say, poking her in the ribs. She groans and throws a hand over her eyes.

"You're going to regret this in the morning, Sam. Get up and go sleep in your bed." She doesn't get up, only making a very annoyed noise. Jesus Christ, she's the heavies sleeper ever.

"Alright Sam, you win." I groan and bend down a bit to lift her up bridal style. She wraps her arms around my neck and I can smell her three hundred dollar perfume. It's like, roses mixed with vanilla sort of. She cuddles into me like a puppy into a warm blanket. I study her movements whilst walking towards our room, the way she sweetly sighs and the soft rise and fall of her chest.

It takes ever ounce of my self control not to just lean down and kiss those gorgeous lips of hers. Ever ounce of my self control not to leave dark bruises on her neck with my mouth. Every ounce of my self control not to tell her how I feel, even though she's asleep and probably won't remember.

I push the door open with my foot and waddle towards the bed, placing my sleeping friend down on her bunk, then covering her with the duvet. She makes a sleep noise and curls into the blanket. I'm hopeless. In reality, Sam could have anyone she wanted. If she wanted the biggest sports star in the entire campus, she'd get him. If she wanted the nerdiest guy in the anime section at some run down public library, she'd have him in a heartbeat. Why would she ever care about me, what do u offer her that some bloke down the street doesn't?

"Mm, Lara?" She mumbles sleepily, eyes opening slightly. She has a small smile that just makes my night.

"Yeah?" I say as I get ready to climb up onto my bunk.

"I love you." It's barely a murmur, but it's enough to make my heart skip a beat. I look over to her and she's already half asleep. I climb up onto my bunk and quickly fall asleep with the goofiest grin of my life.


End file.
